sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Kadris Heartsbane
Kadris Heartsbane was the Governor of New Agamand and Venomspite. She is an undead blood elf death knight previously of the House of Sylvanas, favoured of The Dark Lord Archnazg Magnark. Guardian of the Dawnrunner Legacy. Parted ways with the House so that she may continue her research unfettered by the chains of politics, she has renounced her titles and loyalties. Biography ]] Born as Kadris Sunmarch near Silvermoon to a high elf paladin (Lorriah Sunmarch) and a high elf hunter (Aradren Sunmarch)A new life - A dark beginning - the story of the birth of Kadris. Her paladin mother was severely injured in a battle with a Shade during her early stages of pregnancy and died shortly after childbirth after long months of illness. Kadris was somewhat of an anomaly upon her birth bearing pale skin and slate coloured hair at odds with that of her parents. Aradren raised her alone, teaching her the ways of the hunter. Being a dark natured child who was continually drawn to Shadow despite her father’s teachings (carving decorations into her own flesh being just one incident), eventually lead to being disowned and Aradren renaming her ’Heartsbane’ for the pain she had caused. , Kadris, Archnazg and Arcturas from the House of Sylvanas]]She turned to follow her mother’s path and became a blood knight after leaving her home, using Light for whatever suited her dark purposes. Lead to Undercity by a new friend, Roughanna, she met members of The House of Sylvanas and joined their ranks within days. Her fanatical loyalty and work for the House afforded her the opportunity to become one of the Dark Lord’s death knights which she took without hesitation. A ritual was performed upon her and Dracanos Sunbrand, the full power (of Shadow and Death Magic) to be bestowed upon their deaths. Arcturas Dawnrunner, the Dark Lord’s first death knight took Kadris’ life in a rage shortly after the ritual. Impatient for his promised death knight army, he took his most loyal. From that point Kadris was raised into undeath, her soul in the care of Fathius Archnazg Magnark (The Dark Lord). Death Knights - the story of Kadris becoming a Death Knight Arcturas adopted her into his family presenting her with the Dawnrunner seal so that she may carry his family history, passing it on to his brother or future generations should he fall into destruction. Her attraction to Shadow became an addiction for a time as the use of Light became more and more difficult , even painful, in her new form. Some time after that Kadris was appointed High Diplomat and served in that capacity until she was taken by the Scourge along with Lord Arcturas Dawnrunner and Count Dracanos Sunbrand.The Last Stand - the story of the House's Death Knights falling to the Scourge Raised again by the Scourge as a full death knight, her will broken she served the Lich King until freed by Lord Darion Mograine. Along with Dracanos, Arcturas and a group of other freed death knights, she returned to Undercity and The House of Sylvanas, re-pledging her allegiance to the Dark Lord and assuming the rank of High Adjudicator. Kadris left the House for a time after some internal struggles, spending the majority of her time in Northrend fighting alongside the Ebon Blade. A meeting with Archnazg convinced her to return until the disbanding of the House. Upon its reformation she rejoined and was made Governor of New Agamand and Venomspite, also overseeing the Apothecary facility in Howling Fjords. Personality She comes across as cold or aloof to most, though her manners are usually impeccable. Loyalty is paramount. She has a penchant for peeling humans and takes great pleasure in their screams of suffering. Physical Description With hair dark slate in shade and bloodlessly pale skin, she is quite plainly no longer among the Living. She carries a dark, unholy aura about her and speaks in a chill hollow tone. Her eyes glow with a menacing hunger and her skin smells of dank, cold stone. Slightly more muscular than is normal for a blood elf woman, Kadris holds herself with regal, straight bearing and moves with sensual grace. Glimpses of the pale skin of her upper arms, shoulders and ankles when bared show it laced with delicate raised scars, carved in shapes of ivy interspersed with thorns, twining itself around her. Flashes of her thighs show the scars of dark arcane symbols carved into her flesh. Relationships Family Mother: Lorriah Sunmarch, high elf paladin - Deceased. Father: Aradren Sunmarch, high elf hunter - Deceased. Siblings: None known. Family by Adoption Flarion Arcturas Dawnrunner: brother Falassion Dawnrunner: brother Friends Dr. Fathius Archnazg Magnark, Dark Lord of the House of Sylvanas. Lord Baron Flarion Arcturas Dawnrunner. Count Dracanos Sunbrand Sir Othragon Rotarm Quintilius Delauney References Category:People Category:Blood Elves Category:Undead